


Izumi Mother Day Celebration

by huanglulu1904



Series: IDOLISH7 Mother Day Celebration [1]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglulu1904/pseuds/huanglulu1904
Summary: The young izumi siblings decided to give their mother a surprise during mother day





	Izumi Mother Day Celebration

Mrs Izumi was tending to the bakery shop after her husband left saying he had some errand to run.  
  
The TV in their bakery began playing one of Idolish7 song. Mrs Izumi look up to see both her son Mitsuki and Iori singing and dancing on it. She soon let out a sigh.  
  
Today was mother day and she wish to spend it with both her sons wishing that they could come home today. However when she ask Mitsuki yesterday over the phone if he and Iori would be coming home today. Mitsuki responded that the both of them are busy today and wouldnt be able to make it home today.  
  
She was pulled out from her thought when her husband return from his errand. "Sorry i took long. There doesn't seem to be any customer today. Why don't we close our shop early for today and take a break? We haven't done that for awhile." he suggested wrapping a arm over her shoulder.  
  
Mrs Izumi was surprised by her husband's sudden suggestion, but agreed to it as it has been awhile since they spend time together.  
  
The both of them made their way home hand in hand. Mr Izumi unlock the door when they arrive home.  
  
"Ladies first." he bow politely waiting for Mrs Izumi to enter earning a chuckle from her. Her husband had never been so gentlemanly and she didnt recall it was their wedding anniversary.  
  
Mrs Izumi turned the door knob opening the door. She was startled when the sound of the party pooper going off, the light turning on. Before she could graps what happen. She was covered in confetti as Mitsuki and Iori stood in front of her.  
  
"Happy Mother Day. Mother. Nii-san and I we  came early to prepare dinner and we'll be staying overnight tonight." Iori move aside revealing the sumptious food laid in front of thr table.  
  
"You have work hard all year round. You should relax and enjoy the dinner tonight." Mitsuki ushered their Mother to the seat by the dining table.  
  
Mrs Izumi was touched and elated by the surprise that her son had prepared for you.  
  
"You knew all along didn't you darling?" Mrs Izumi question her husband recalling all the odd action from him.  
  
"They wanted to give you a surprise and celebrate today with you. I couldn't help but assist them with it." Mr Izumi respond with a smile.  
  
"Mother try the food. I pick up quite a receipe while i was outside." Mitsuki pumped his fist.  
  
Iori nodded in agreement. "Nii-san was always the one cooking in the dormitory most time. i help out when i got home early from school and there no schedule for the day. Nii-san specialty is the Mapo Toufu he learn a while back and it delicious."  
  
"I shall try that first then." Mrs Izumi took her spoon scooping abit of it placing it in her mouth as she saviour the taste.  
  
Her eyes immediately lit up. "This is delicious. You are really good at this." Mrs Izumi complimented her son.  
  
"You really grown up Mitsuki. Not the little boy who short and couldn't do anything. Iori You have always been calm and clever in whatever you do. You both are my pride and joy." Mrs Izumi stroke both her son by their cheek.  
  
"Mother! I-I am not short." Mitsuki retorted.  
  
"Mother. it's embarassing." Iori muttered.  
  
"Thank you Iori, Mitsuki. There too much food for me to eat alone. Why don't you all join me."  
  
"Before that Mother." Mitsuki shifted his gaze to Iori who immediately get his brother signal. They had been planning for this in the previous week.  
  
"Iori and I. We'll like to sing a song for you." The both of them began to sing. A melodious and energetic voice rang throughout the room.  
  
Mrs Izumi was moved to tears. She wiped the tears of happiness flowing down her cheek, clapping her hand as her son finishing performing for her.  
  
Mitsuki walk over to their mother pulling handing over the present that he had pick for his mother together with Iori which took Mrs Iori by suprise.  
  
This was definitely one of the best day that Mrs Izumi had in a while as she thank her son once again opening the present to see that it was a beautiful dress.  
  
"I be sure to wear it when i go out. Thank you both." she smile as both her son join them in the dining table to have dinner together  
  
The family chat and laugh while enjoying the food and their time together.  


**Author's Note:**

> A little late but I wish all mother Happy Mother Day.


End file.
